Sólo en emergencias
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Izzy está gastando su polvillo de hadas para ir a Londres, ¿es ésa una emergencia? tal vez para Izzy sí. (IzzyxJohn)


_Hace un par de días vi el capítulo "Battle for the Book" ese capítulo me derrumbó la cronología que yo creía de esta caricatura xDD  
Pero fue un muy buen capítulo, aunque lo vi en ingles y no entendí mucho jeje, pero se me hizo muy curiosa la interacción que tuvo Izzy con John, se me hizo adorable :3  
Es decir, no digo que Izzy se haya enamorado de él, pero es más que obvio que sí quedó muy encantada al conocerlo jeje  
_

_tuve que escribir esto de inmediato jiji_

* * *

**Sólo en emergencias **

Llevaba semanas haciendo eso, y no entendía cómo es que Jake, Cubby y Skully no se daban cuenta, pero era mejor así, aunque no podía evitar sentir raro ya que nunca les había ocultado algo antes. No es como si fuera algo realmente malo, tampoco es que lo hiciera todos los días, pero ¿a quién engañaba? Si Peter Pan se enterara de que estaba malgastando el polvillo de esa manera, seguro que se enfadaría.

Pero no podía evitarlo, era algo que simplemente necesitaba. No es como si fuera una terrible e insoportable urgencia, pero ella quería verlo. Le encantaba charlar con él, quedaba encantada con su caballerosidad, con su deductiva forma de pensar, él sólo le parecía muy interesante.

Salía una o dos veces por semana, ya cuando los otros estaban dormidos, se rociaba el polvillo de hadas y se dirigía a la segunda estrella. Llegaba a Londres, ignorando el Big Ben, el río Támesis y el Kensington Palace, se dirigía especifica y unicamente a la casa de la familia Darling.

Siempre daba unos golpesitos a la ventana y esperaba que fuera John el que la abriera, se emocionaba cuando era así. Le gustaba mucho verlo y oír la forma educada en la que él la invitaba a pasar. Se sentaban junto a la ventana para conversar. Ella adoraba escucharlo, y cuando a veces él se quitaba los anteojos se veía realmente tierno, o eso pensaba ella, que tenía unos ojos preciosos.

Cuando había oportunidad Izzy saludaba también a Wendy, Michael y Nana, pero con el paso de los días Wendy se percató de que la niña llegaba especialmente para ver a John, así que la hija mayor de los Darling decidió dejarlos solos de vez en cuando, yéndose a dormir temprano o leyéndole su libro a Michael mientras los dos niños hablaban.

Izzy le contaba sus aventuras en Nunca Jamás a John, le contaba cuando salvaban a la sirena Marina o las veces en que ayudaban a la bruja Misty con alguna poción. John siempre escuchaba atentamente, sin perderse un solo detalle, le encantaba especialmente las historias de cuando la niña y sus amigos enfrentaban al Capitán Garfio y a los demás piratas.

John sólo le contaba a Izzy cómo le iba en el colegio y las nuevas cosas que aprendía; él decía que no vivía aventuras emocionantes ni peligrosas, pero al menos aprendía buena educación y obtenía sabiduría. Izzy jamás había ido a una escuela y le daba curiosidad, así que le insistía a John para que le contara más al respecto. Le decía que para una pirata genial como ella no resultaría tan interesante, lo que no sabía es que a Izzy le interesaban todas esas cosas, en especial si las contaba él.

No podía evitar sonrojarse cada que él le daba algún elogio o la trataba llamándola "dama" o "señorita". La primera vez que la trató así, cuando lo conoció, realmente le pareció divertido y la hizo soltar algunas risas nerviosas, era increíble que aún provocara esa reacción en ella, pero Izzy aún no podía acostumbrarse demasiado.

-¿Tus amigos aún no saben que vienes aquí?- había surgido la conversación una noche, después de que jugaran con Nana-. Ellos van a enterarse tarde o temprano.

-Oh, eso no.- se aterró un poco ella-. Las hadas me dieron este polvillo sólo para emergencias, si Peter Pan se enterara que lo uso sólo para venir a verte...

-¿Vienes sólo para verme?- preguntó, algo sorprendido.

Pues sí, Izzy iba a ver a los tres hermanos, pero más que nada a John, que se había convertido en un gran amigo. La niña morena bajó la mirada, pensando qué responder, pero se sentía tan nerviosa por un motivo que aún no entendía del todo. Pero Wendy sí sabía lo que ocurría, había escuchado su conversación e intervino para ayudar a su amiga.

-También viene para escuchar mis historias.- comenzó a decir Wendy, acercándose a John e Izzy con su libro en la mano-. Vengan, voy a leerles un poco.

Izzy siguió visitándolos, asegurándose siempre que sus amigos no se enteraran, aunque ella sospechaba que Skully ya la había descubierto pero no la había delatado.

Sólo se sentía un poco temerosa de decepcionarlos, en especial a Peter. Su polvillo las hadas se lo dieron para que pudiera volar, pero sólo en emergencias, e ir a Londres no era una emergencia. Estaba abusando del poder que le habían dado y esto la hacía sentirse un poco mal. Pero cuando estaba en casa de los Darling, jugando con John, sólo podía sentirse muy feliz.

Esa noche Izzy, John y Michael estaban jugando a los piratas (aunque Izzy era una pirata real), brincaban sobre las camas mientras la pobre Nana trataba de acomodar todo. Peleaban con espadas de madera, Wendy había escondido el tesoro en un lugar secreto, el ganador lo obtendría.

En un descuido, Izzy tropezó con la almohada y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero John la salvo tomándola de la mano e impidiendo su caída.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- dijo ella, habiéndose llevado un pequeño susto. Nana ladraba alrededor de la cama, paranoica.

-Tengan más cuidado por donde saltan.- aconsejó Wendy, un poco preocupada pero sonriendo igual.

Izzy se tranquilizó, volvió a tomar su espada de madera que se le había caído, pero al momento de agacharse se percató de que aún no soltaba la mano de John. Ella se sonrojó e instintivamente comenzó a sacudir su mano para soltarse de la de él, perdiendo el equilibro, cayendo de la cama, siendo su golpe amortiguado por Nana, ya que por accidente le cayó encima y aplastó a la pobre canina.

Los niños comenzaron a reír, Izzy rió también, Nana estaba mortificada y adolorida. John le ofreció la mano para ayudar a levantarla, aunque él aún reía. Izzy dudó un poco, nerviosa, pero al final cedió y le dio la mano nuevamente, dirigiéndole una sonrisita apenada mientras se acariciaba el cabello en un intento de disimular su sonrojo. Los dos volvieron a reírse, para Izzy verlo reír era tan lindo, la hacía sentir algo extraña, pero le alegraba.

En ese momento ella lo pensó. No tenía por qué ocultarle sus visitas secretas a sus amigos, no debería ocultarles algo así. Si Jake, Cubby y Skully supieran la verdad, no deberían de molestarse demasiado, además ellos seguramente también quisieran acompañarla. Era algo que Peter debería entender así como ella lo acababa de hacer.

Finalmente lo había comprendido, lo supo al sentirse tan feliz escuchando la risa de John. Para Izzy había veces en las que sí era una emergencia ir a verlo a él. Valía la pena gastar su polvillo con tal de tomar su mano.

* * *

_Eso es todo amigos :3_  
_Lo que quería transmitir en este fic era un amor inocente, después de todo son niños ¿Qué edad tiene Izzy? ¿siete? ¿ocho? ¿y cuántos tiene John? ¿nueve? la verdad no lo sé xD _

_espero que les haya gustado, está cortito, lo hice casi improvisadamente, pero espero no sea la ultima vez que escriba de esto, para la próxima quiero hacer un fic un poco más decente jiji _

_¿reviews? :3_


End file.
